


Spider-Repellent

by RollingStarShock, SighIconic



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Betrayal, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Cute Miles Morales, Dubious Consent, Happy endings?, Heroes, Hobgoblin (Spiderman), Identity Issues, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miles Morales - Freeform, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Pro Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsous hero name is IMPULSE, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spider-Verse, Sweet Miles Morales, m/m - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, taken advantage, we respect agent kei in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: During another encounter with his archenemy Hob-Goblin, Spider-man is unsuccessful in detaining him. Somehow from his fail obtain to capture Hob-Goblin, it leads him to travel on the way to Japan to stop his sinister plans to take over the world. Upon being on the lookout in Japan, Spider-man is introduced to Japan's Police Executive Chief while Miles Morales meets Hitoshi Shinsou. What is in towards these two is a whole a lot web.





	Spider-Repellent

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about hypothetical fics and i mentioned this as a joke and she just snapped.

  
Upon the years that had followed up with becoming the new Spiderman, Miles Morales endured many difficulties between balancing his own life struggles and the responsibility of being a hero. It seems that every task that appears in his horizon leads to a close encounter with death yet, wasn't that what life was about, he thought? Currently, what's occurring within the streets of Brooklyn, NY, people look towards the sky in a mixture of amazement and terror while witnessing the epic fight between Hobgoblin and Spiderman.  
  
"Hobby, what's your problem now with the world, huh? Is it just me or do you oh so adore being in jail for your petty crimes?" Spiderman said webbing into action, flipping his body in a circular motion dodging Hobgoblin's attacks.  
  
"My my. How rude is it of you, a bug to insult me when I'm taking what is rightfully mine." Hobgoblin shoots his beams at Spiderman. Spiderman aims his web at the right second for them to land at Hobgoblin's rays allowing them to explode in a close approximation of him. This was the right moment that Spiderman could take advantage of Hobgoblin while he was down. He motioned himself closer and closer to Hobgoblin until he was a few feet away. However, Hobgoblin had something of his sleeves as he witnesses Spiderman coming closer. He threw a small light flashing ball in the air that blinded Spiderman, causing him to lose his balance while falling midair down to the city streets.  
  
"Miles, webs. WEBS NOW!!!" Spiderman shouted at his conscious when he tried to adjust himself from falling to his death. In the nick of time, Spiderman shoots his webs to a nearby lamppost springing himself onto it and landing at the top. When his eyes finally adjusted to reality, the whereabouts of Hobgoblin where nowhere to be found. "Dammit" Spiderman cursed to himself knowing that his mission was a failure. A buzzing when off on the side of his pocket; it was a communication device that he received from S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
"Hello," he answered nervously as he knew he was going to get a mouth full from the man who knows everything about everything, Nick Fury.  
  
"SPIDER! Meet me at "(XXX)" location. You understand." The words that Fury spat were quite brutal than the next. Spiderman surrendered to Fury's command and web-sling to their meeting point. Once Spiderman made his way to his destination, he felt the brush of strong wind while looking up toward the sky to see S.H.I.E.L.D's invisible ship exposing itself into amongst the deserted forest. From the ship's landing, Fury appears to walk towards Spiderman with a not so happy look on his face, although he thought when Fury ever had a smile on his face?  
  
"SPIDER!" that's all it took before Spiderman started freaking out.  
  
"I know, I know. I can't believe I allowed Hobgoblin to escape with the molecular transmitter. Ugh, I'm just so careless." Miles pulled off his Spiderman mask while feeling guilty for his failed mission.  
  
"Spider, you might have lost the fight now but one way or another we will get back that device ASAP! God only knows what that damn goblin is planning to use that tool for." Fury spoke.  
  
"Maybe you guys can find him now with your locators, or even I could look around the city if I see any suspicious activity." Miles was anxious to get back this device as soon as possible. The guilt of having the enemy wheeling the gadget as a weapon sparked massive stress amongst his heart.  
  
"H-hold it their Spider. You could leave the searching to us, and we will call you when we need you. All right! In the meantime, you go home and take a rest. You look terrible." Fury didn't allow Miles to speak another word before turning his back to him while walking back to the ship. Miles was left there by himself with his thoughts and his mistakes.  
  
After some time, he arrived back to his home. Miles walked into his bedroom only to crash onto his bed. He turned his head to the right to see the photo frame with him and his friends back when he was in high school. He smiled at the photo, witnessing how it brought him good memories and happiness. On the other side of the bedpost, he shifted his head to see a picture of him and his late uncle. "Man I really wish you could be here with me right now," Miles said to himself before closing his eyes and allowing the void of sleep to take over his body. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" Miles' slumber was disturbed with that sound of ringing in his ears. He slowly put the pillow off his head to mask out the noise. A couple of seconds past by before he had realized it was the communication device that Fury/SHIELD gave him. Miles bounced right up from his bed and adjusted his breathing before answering it.  
  
"Yes," he spoke softly.  
  
"Don't you DARE have me waiting on the dial like that ever again. Do I MAKE myself clear!!?" Fury warned him.  
  
"YES, SIR," Miles shouted like a soldier in his room.  
  
"Great. Now pack up your bag Spider, you're going to Japan tomorrow morning. While technically speaking in a couple of hours." Fury spoke so casually.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm going to where?" At this point, Miles was standing on his bed with confusion.  
  
"You feel really bad about what happened with Hobgoblin, right? So we found out his coordinates and apparently, he went international. So international that he went to Japan. We guess that he is trying to steal Japanese power storage to give him enough power to make the world is own; changing the world as we know it. Supposedly, there is one Japanese nuclear power plant that can give him enough power to do it. Now, Spider we need you now." Fury informed Miles about the threat that is currently upon them.  
  
"But what about my responsibility, my work, and MY FAMILY." Miles exaggerated since he had to think of a reasonable explanation as to explain to his boss and loves why he is going to Japan all of a sudden.  
  
"No worries. We have already informed everyone about your little vacation. In addition, S.H.I.E.L.D has connections with Japanese special police force to help assist you on this mission. Plus, they speak English very well. Now there aren't any problems for you. Right?" Fury questioned him.  
  
"Uh no, I guess. But-." Miles tried to rebuttal, but Fury cut him off.  
  
"SPIDER I KNOW THIS IS YOUR BIG INTERNATIONAL MISSION, but this is a big responsibility that we heroes must-do for society and the greater good. Now, if you can't-." this was Miles turn to cut off Fury in the middle of his speech.  
  
"For sure, I can do this. For the GREATER GOOD OF EVERYONE!" Miles said confidently.  
  
"Fantastic! So your flight is in four hours, so you better start packing." Fury disconnected the call, and Miles sped to get everything ready that he needed for this mission. In an hour and a half, Miles somehow manage to get everything he needed. Upon his arrival at the airport, Miles met with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who gave him his plane ticket, some additional weapons, and other necessary items. Afterward, Miles boarded on the plane. He was quite overwhelmed with what just happened in the last twenty-four hours and how he was supposed to successfully defeat Hobgoblin while being in Japan. Yet he knew that he had the responsibility as a hero to keep the world safe from danger. Plus he owes it the people that he loves, support and adores, so failure isn't an option. Within the travels to Japan, Miles receive a text from his parent wishing him the best of his "vacation." He sent them a text back saying " thank you" while residing and message of how much he loved them. A little while after he, send them the message, his parents' told him how much they loved him too. Miles felt incredibly blessed of how incredible his parents were.  
  
In that incident, the pilot announces how close the plane was to landing. Miles prayed to his Uncle to watch over him from above and amongst the dangers that lurk. From the exit of the plane, Miles gathered his belonging and saw a tell Japanese man with a sheet of paper that had his name on it. The man looked at him nodding, and Miles slowly started to approach him.  
  
"Are you here from me?" Miles questioned the man, unsure if he was there from him, let alone spoke English at all.

"Affirmative. I'm agent Kei with S.H.I.E.L.D's international agents. I work alongside you to assist you for the help you may need to defeat the enemy. Now, I was instructed to take you to your hotel room so you could drop off your belongings and then after, you will meet with the captain and his team of the Japanese police force. As for me, there are some things that I do know about you like how you became a hero for S.H.I.E.L.D and what your true identity is; which will never be mention. Now, do you have any questions?" Agent Kei gave Miles a summary of his agenda for the day.  
  
Yes. Several actually. Hmm, is the Japanese police force assisting us with the goblin? Do you have access to some type of Japanese intel that can help us catch him? What are the most popular places to go to in Japan? Also, can you speak Japanese, if so, please teach me." Miles stormed Agent Kei with multi-question, yet he wasn't bothered by it.  
  
"Yes, somewhat, Tokyo, and I will try." Agent Kei answered Miles' questions from order back to back while leading him to a car and driving off. From the trip to the hotel, Agent Kei was assuring the Miles knew the common courtesy in Japanese while speaking on additional facts about the Japanese government and the item that Hobgoblin is trying to steal. Once Miles dropped off his belongings at the hotel, he walked back to the car with a bag containing his hero suit inside. He began to change in the backseat from the ride to the police headquarters. As soon as they arrived, Miles was all deck out in his Spiderman suit. He prepared himself to meet with their allies while walking to the office. When opening the door to the main office, there was a Japanese police force lined up in which seem to be a conference room with one man in the middle. This man was in a hero suit just like him, he looked a bit intimidating to Spiderman, but he stood his ground.  
  
"Hello and Welcome to Japan Spiderman and S.H.I.E.L.D. We hope that your flight was okay and that we could work together in hopes of getting his "Hobgoblin" that you Americans call him. We will provide the necessary equipment and backup you may need to complete your task. Although, do not try to betray us either as we will shut you down if it were to happen. Nevertheless, we only thrive in success." The men in the hero suit spoke as he was the leader of the police force.  
  
"I am Impulse, and I'm the captain of this district. I have my men scattered around the city as well as the power plants where the enemy may attack. We have another communication device for Spiderman whenever there is whereabouts of the enemy. Therefore, let's work hard together. Yes." Impulse gave Spiderman the device and shook his hand. Spiderman gladly accepted; however, he had some suspicions. Although, he would never tell the captain that. As their meeting wrapped up, Spiderman climbed into the backseat of the car as Agent Kei was in the driver's chair.  
  
"How do you think that went?" Agent Kei asked.  
  
"Honestly, I have my suspicions about them; like it seems like they're not telling us the whole truth. Then again, it isn't like we have given them our secrets either. We'll just play goody-goody with them until we capture goblin." Spiderman spoke devotedly.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kei smirked slightly and continued to speak. "Off to your hotel room, Hai?" He said.  
  
"Oh, uh Hai?" Spiderman nervously responded while trying to remember the little Japanese that he was thought. He changed once again from Spiderman to Miles while viewing the windows of the foreign country he never been to before. About a few minutes later, Agent Kei informed Miles that they arrived at the hotel. He continued telling Miles that if he needed any help with anything, to let him know. Miles assure that he will do so while hopping out of the car with his bag.  
  
"In the morning, I will talk to you if there is any suspicious activity that is happening in the area if not, find out any knowledge of the molecular transmitter," Miles informed Agent Kei.  
  
"Just be careful. You never know who's watching or listening in to your conversation." Miles nodded assuring Kei that he was going to on top of this. Miles waved goodnight to him as he returns to his hotel room. When he began to untwine, he took a long shower while reflecting on the events that happened to him in the past two days. After showering, Miles crashed onto his bed, feeling very drained. He didn't even think to eat as he slept for the rest of the night.

\------  
  
From the repetition of a honking car, it was just the thing to disturb Miles from his slumber. He grunted and moaned as it reminded him of his high school days; where he would wake up from his alarm notifying him that it was time to get ready. He shifted from side to side a couple of times until he fully got himself off of this bed. He checked his communication devices to see if he received any notifications from both S.H.I.E.L.D or the police force. He did get one from Agent Kei, stating to contact him if he found any leads. Miles confirmed with him before hopping into the shower, dressing up, and taking his sketch pad before leaving out. While walking a few meters away from his hotel, he realizes something, his mind process that breakfast was a thing and food was essential although Miles believed that finding the leads were more critical at this time and food would just have to wait.  
  
Amongst the few locals that Miles spoken too, they would either not understand him with his Japanese-English speech, or they would refuse to answer his questions and continue to walk. He was quite frustrated about this, but he continued to persevere until he got answers. Before he continued to walk, he was tapped by an elderly woman. She spoke to him in the few English words that she knew while Miles coordinated what it was she was trying to say. From his summary, the elderly lady told him that her grandson worked at Tokyo's powerhouse and that he mentions to her that there was some type of creature circling the powerhouse as if it was looking for something. The grandson knew it was a creature because it seems way too big to be a drone and that its armor was shiny like gold. That was all the information Miles needed to know for the description of the creature and how it was similar to the description of Hobgoblin suit of armor. Hobgoblin always would ride his flying board to keep him afloat in the air, so it makes sense he was scoping out the place to see how he was going to make out his attack. Miles informed Agent Kei of the Intel that was presented to him, although he didn't know how to go about it since the police force would discover a Spiderman lurking around the powerhouse.  
  
"Hey Spiderman, according to the profile that I got about you. Don't you have the power to be invisible? Maybe you could use that to sneak into the plant and patrol the area to see if goblin appears once again?" Agent Kei thought of the idea.  
  
"You're right. I do have the ability, and I could do that tonight as well. Thank you, Agent Kei." Miles said while being grateful toward him.  
  
"Sure thing. If you know anything else keep me posted." Agent Kei said before disconnecting the phone call. Once the conversation was over, Miles took one step before his stomach began to rumble. "Shit," Miles said while mumbling to himself. This was the perfect time for him to eat something before his lookout shift for the enemy. While trying to look for a place to eat, Miles' body became a little sluggish; he took one step slowly after another. He didn't comprehend that a few meters away, someone was walking in the opposite direction from him with their eyes glued to their phone.  
  
"DOUCHE" the two crashed into one another with some force having them both lose a bit of their balance. Miles, as well as the stranger, turned around to face one another to see whom they ran into. Miles witness a man with violet/wild-looking hair like he was a Super Saiyan or something. His eyes were also violet as well, but his eyes wore a dead look. It didn't help either that there were bags under the stranger's eyes as if he hadn't slept for days. This look could have been intimidating for the average person, although Miles was too lazy to comprehend it all together. The stranger was wearing a casual business outfit and seemed to be going somewhere relevant.  
  
"Ugh ho. Co-co Men- Knee- Psy Desu." Miles tried his best to remember how to apologize in Japanese.  
  
"Mmmy haha. Apologies." the stranger was confused but humored by Miles' pronunciation of the word. Miles pouted when he realized he could have apologized in English since the stranger seemed to know how to speak it. When Miles bowed and turned over to leave to continue his quest for food, there was a force pulling him back whenever he tried to take a step away from the stranger. The stranger felt this same force as it prevented him from leaving as well. Both of them tried to walk at the same time to move away and yet; there was this force pulling them back again, having them fall on one another this time.  
  
"What the hell?" The stranger cursed trying to understand what this force was and why this person he just bumped into is so close to him now. Miles cursed himself since this was the same scenario that happened with Gwen when he first met her. When he got up, he would see these thin webs that held onto his shoulder as well as the stranger's shoulder that bumped into each other. A couple of times this had happened to Miles, but it usually wouldn't be this annoying as it is right now. At this point, Miles realized now that he didn't have any sharp items on him to cut the webs with; so he would have to do something really embarrassing until he could find something to cut it with.  
  
"Sorry about that, sir. But is it possible I could ugh take you to dinner please?" Miles awkwardly said, and the stranger just looked at him as if he was stupid. Miles continue to speak, attempting to clarify what it was he was trying to say, "I feel awful about bumping into you that I just want to make it up and offer you dinner."  
  
"So YOU accidentally bump into me, put a force on me trapping me from my own free will just so YOU could ask me out?!!? Are you serious?" the stranger looked aggravated.  
  
"Wait, wait wait. NO! I did not do this on purpose. I just feel bad about the situation, and I want to apologize by offering you dinner. Is that okay?" Miles was mortified of himself doing such a predatory act.  
  
"You Americans are very abnormal, but I will take you up on that off just because I didn't get groceries yet and there is nothing in my refrigerator." Miles was partially surprised that the stranger agreed to his proposal even after accusing him that he set this up. Maybe, this guy only agrees because he was a predator himself and he only complies so that he could trick Miles into having his way with him, yet Miles didn't get that vibes from him. He was only worried about his hungry tummy. In addition, the way that he said, "You Americans" reminded him of the police force captain Impulse. The two sound quite similar to each other but Miles didn't overthink about it.  
  
"We are going to get Ramen. YES!" the stranger stood up and begun to walk in the direction for this ramen. Miles believe that the stranger was asking him, but it seems more like a command.  
  
Hm yeah. So, by the way, what's your name?" Miles asked, curiously.  
  
"Hitoshi Shinsou. But call me Shinsou," Shinsou confessed.  
  
"Oh, really? That's funny I'm sure whenever you act cute around your friends they call you Shih Tzu like the dog. So you would be Shin Tzu instead" Miles giggle, but Shinsou wasn't amused but slightly confused. Miles caught on to his confusion and stopped laughing.  
  
"Um, you see uh that was supposed to be *cough* a joke. Ummmm. So I'm Miles Morales. Nice to meet you." he stuck out his hand to shake Shinsou's. Shinsou stopped walking for a second to look at Miles then down at his hands and back to his face.  
  
"I wish I could have said the same." Shinsou turned his back to Miles and continue to walk. Miles pouted at Shinsou's attitude before not blaming him for acting like the way that he did. A couple of minutes went by of them walking until Shinsou took a right and stepped into a restaurant. It was extremely crowded with people everywhere; Miles didn't know how they could get a table to eat there with a large number of people in the store. The waiter at the enter mood seems to change when he looks at their direction.  
  
"Shinsou. How are you? Long-time no see." the waiter spoke.  
  
"Yeah. I tried to lay off from the ramen, you know." Shinsou smirked a little.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're looking very hefty there haha. Just kidding. Anyway, you're having a table for one, right?" The waiter questioned, but Shinsou corrected him while putting up two fingers and pointing at Miles.  
  
"What? You have a date? I wouldn't think that I would ever see the day, you know since you're just a lonely person. Good for you Shinny. Also points for you for picking them, this one is real eye candy. WOOF WOOF." Shinsou modified and translated what the waiter said to Miles as he felt quite embarrassed. The waiter led the two to a lovely table in the middle of the shop, and throughout the conversation that Shinsou had with the waiter, Miles couldn't understand since they went full Japanese.  
  
After taking a seat, Miles questioned Shinsou what he and the waiter were discussing yet Shinsou faked a cough and told Miles that it was something stupid. Miles didn't believe him, but he agreed anyway.  
  
"So how did we get this nice table when the restaurant is hella pack?" Miles asked while looking at the menu.  
  
"I'm a regular, and they know by now." Shinsou causal said.  
  
"Ohhh. So you always eat here by yourself. Man, that's depressing." Miles spoke without thinking. When he realized what he said he tried to apologize yet Shinsou held his hand up.  
  
"Eating here is something I enjoy with or without the company," Shinsou said coldly shutting down the whole mood. Both of them order what they wanted and waited for their meal to come. Neither of them spoken a word to one another while they waited, Miles used the napkin in front of him taking a pen from his pocket and began to doodle on it. It took Shinsou a few second to ask Miles what it was he was doing since he seemed so invested in it.  
  
"ME? While I use to doodle since I was in high school, but now I don't have time to do it as much. I remember I use to make stickers of my graffiti art and stuck them all over the city. I love just doing it." Miles smiled while showing off what he drew on the napkin. It was a little chibi version of Shinsou with a grin on his face. Shinsou caught a blush staring at Miles' smile and turn his face from his direction.  
  
"Do you like it? Haha, I don't really draw people like that so if it sucks you can tell me. It isn't my specialty really." Miles put the napkin down, and when he did, the food finally arrived. It was terrific as view his big bowl of ramen. His eyes sparkled like no other. "Rookie," Shinsou said to himself while viewing Miles' reaction. The first taste of the ramen that Miles took to his mouth sends his brain to a euphoria. He cheesed and dance in his chair as he didn't think ramen could be so spectacular. Shinsou smiled to himself while looking at Miles. He felt his reaction was so cute like a child at a toy store.  
  
"Shit. Get your mind out of the gutter." Shinsou spoke to himself. It was just an incident that had led them to meet and for him to have a free meal nothing more. He thought.  
  
"Yeah. It is nice, I guess." Shinsou told Miles.  
  
"Exnuse meh!" Miles spoke with food in his mouth. He believed that Shinsou was talking about the ramen.  
  
"You're drawing. It's nice." he clarified.  
  
"Thanks….And thank you for taking me to this fantastic ramen shop. I love it here." he took a small break from eating it and close his eyes upon the fantastic sensation. "Th-boom." that's how Shinsou's heartfelt. He ignored it since he knew whatever he was feeling was stupid as this wasn't even a date. Shinsou did not respond to Miles but just gave him a nod and buried his head into his food.  
  
Once they were done eating, Miles paid for both of their meals while the waiter that they had previously came to collect the money. While doing so, the waiter winked at Miles before taking his leave. Miles look at Shinsou in confusion, but he only just shook his head.  
  
"It's getting pretty late. I should be going now. Plus, you see no more force between us." Miles stated nervously then viewed at his watch displaying the time 7 PM.  
  
(Previously as they waited for their check, Miles swiftly used his knife to cut the webs that were attached to them without having Shinsou notice)  
  
"Yeah, I noticed the force disappearing. Anyway, goodnight." Shinsou turns to leave, but before he did, Miles grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Um I know there's a large percentage that we might not see each other again but nevertheless, could I have your contact information?" Miles spoke so casually while having his phone out.  
  
"...So you put a force on me, take me out to dinner, and now you're asking for my number? What? Are we dating now or something? Shit, you Americans can be so bold nowadays." Shinsou laughed to himself, confusing Miles since Shinsou was mostly stone face throughout their meeting.  
  
"So, that's a noooo?" Miles questioned, and Shinsou just sighed, grabbing the phone and putting in something. He returns it but says, "if you're going to contact me, don't let it be before 5 PM. You understand?" Shinsou shouted while walking away.  
  
"Yes, sir." Miles yelled, looking at his phone with Shinsou's contact. When Shinsou wasn't in sight, Miles walked to a dark corner that looked deserted. He used the opportunity to change into his hero suit and held out his communication device to pinpoint the coordinates that Agent Kei send to him of the powerhouse. Then, He began to web-sling his way there. Once Spiderman arrived, he contacted Agent Kei.  
  
"I'm here now at the powerhouse on top of one of the buildings. Right now, I have not seen any sight of goblin yet." Spiderman told him.  
  
"All right. We have S.H.I.E.L.D agents undercover as well to assist if or when he shows up. Keep me updated if anything happens." Agent Kei said, and Spiderman assured him. After that, Spiderman began to wait.  
  
\------  
  
On the other hand, when Shinsou returns home, he left his bags on the table, took a quick shower, and changed into his nightclothes. He took a bottle of water from his refrigerator, his phone from his bag, and sat on his couch watching TV. He thought to himself about the odd experience that he encounters with that Miles guy. Then again, he always thought Americans were the weirdest people ever. While checking his phone, he saw that he received a notification from his teammates.  
  
"Captain, we will keep you updated on this menace Spiderman." one of his officers told him.  
  
Shinsou texted back, "Okay good. The last thing we need is this American Hero running their nose in Japan Top Secret Government business. If this Spiderman interferes, then swash him immediately."  
  
"Will do." his officer texted him back. After receiving this response, he put his phone down and towards the television. There was a dog that appears on the screen. On the bottom left-hand of the t.v., it said Shih Tzu. Shinsou grinned while thinking of the nickname Miles gave him. SHIN TZU was it? Shinsou thought it was dumb but cute at the same time. The more and more he thought of Miles, the more and more he anticipated seeing him again. "Shit." Shinsou was aggravated. He was thinking of Miles when he had way more important things to think about, and yet, his mind went to him. He hung his head low and clenched his teeth together, observing the erection he was getting thinking about Miles. "Jeez. Well...it isn't going to get rid of itself." Shinsou said to himself, sliding his right hand beneath his boxer. This wasn't usual behavior for him, yet it felt good. He felt his penis as he stroked it nice and slow. He clocked his head back, covering his eyes with his left hand.  
  
"Hhuh...mmhuh...shuh" he painted. He pointed-finger played with the tip of his dick, and the only thing he could hear was himself. He feet scratched one another when he knew he was going to cum soon. He lifted his dick above his boxer having enough time before the white liquid oozed off his hands and on the floor before him. He raised his hand before him while watching the white substance sliding down his arm. At the moment, he took his eyes off of his arm while hearing his phone go off. He used his non-soiled hand to grab his phone to see a text from no other than Miles fucking Morales.  
  
The text said, "Hey, Shin Tzu. It was really cool to meet you 😁😁😁."  
  
"FUCK ME!" Shinsou yelled at his phone in frustration.  
  
\------  
  
Moreover, Spiderman laughed at the text he sent Shinsou. It was shocking how casual he sent that text even after the weird encounter that they had. "Aahh he's gonna definitely block me," he said to himself, putting his phone away. He activated his night-vision within his suit patrolling the area for the enemy. Nothing had happened through the hours of 10 pm to 1 am. Spiderman was practically talking to himself until he heard something crash within the left-wing of the building. He web-sling his way over there to see what the commotion was. When he got there, he witnessed some androids that looked way too familiar. He inspected the molecular signature of them that determine it was goblin's android. Spiderman began to attack them having his web attached to one and swinging it amongst the others. He spun, flip, slips, tossed, and bolded like a gymnast destroying multiple androids at a time.  
  
"BANG!" that was the sound of a laser hitting him in the back having him lose his balance. The blast came from no other but yours truly Hobgoblin.  
  
"Oh my. The itty bitty Spider has come all the way to Japan stalk me. I'm flattered really, but I don't date insects." Hobgoblin tainted him. Secretly Spiderman had contact S.H.I.E.L.D for backup while he was still on the ground.  
  
"They are arachnid. For someone so smart, that was really dumb of you to make that mistake." Spiderman launched back up to his feet and began swinging toward Hobgoblin to attack. Hobgoblin through tricks and laserbeams one after another but Spiderman dodge every one of them. Once he got to a close approximation of goblin, he used his electronic touch to send goblin flying, but before he could do anything else security of S.H.I.E.L.D appearance but so did the security of the powerhouse as well as the police force.  
  
"Oh thank God you guys are all here. Let's take this sucker to jail." Spiderman spoke gratefully. Although, when he took a step to finish off Hobgoblin a guard from the police force shot at him.  
  
"YOU cannot move from where you are." Impulse, the leader of the police force, appeared.  
  
"Are you serious? But the enemy is right there. We need to disdain him first before he escapes." Spiderman tried to take another step, but all the police force guards had their guns pointed at him.  
  
"Stand down, Spiderman. We have violated their terms that we agreed upon with them. We cannot afford to have a dead Spiderman right now. We must comply with their order." Agent Kei mustered enough courage to speak on behalf of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Spiderman. All the S.H.I.E.L.D guards lower their weapons and Hobgoblin used this standoff as a route to escape.  
  
"This is some scorching tea that's happening right now. Although I must go attend to other engagements." Goblin called upon his hoverboard to appear. As it did, he jumped on top of it and rode it to the nearest exit. The police force began to shoot at him, although their bullets were useless amongst his armor.  
  
"Tootles." That was the last words that he said before escaping. "Dammit!" Spiderman said to himself. He was beyond pissed about the fact that the police forces basically allow the enemy to get away scot-free. Now he's gonna have to have a lecture by the Captain for some bullshit.  
  
"How dare you have the audacity to come and invade Japanese powerhouse and think you can get away with it. I knew we couldn't fully trust you, people. You Americans are always disrespecting orders." Impulse raise his voice towards Spiderman and S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
"But do you realize that we could have talked about this after we detained the enemy. You guys let him get away, and for all, we know he could have taken something too." Spiderman angrily yelled.  
  
"He didn't take anything my officers checked. In addition, we could have you detain for trespassing on Japanese Top-Secret Information." Impulse's voice went back to his normal tone. Spiderman didn't try to respond because he knew Impulse was right in some degrees and that arguing with him would get them nowhere.  
  
"On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D and Spiderman, we apologize as we were trying to take the necessary precaution to capture the enemy. We have no intentions to get into Japanese affairs." Agent Kei spoke calmly. Impulse smug at him not buying their excuse, but he just replied with a warning.  
  
"Don't let this happen again. If it does, there will be consequences." The captain commanded his guards to leave, and so they did. Agent Kei caution Spiderman that they have other strategies that they could do to catch Hobgoblin without stepping on the police forces' toes. After that whole fiasco, Agent Kei gave Spiderman a ride home back to his hotel. Once he stepped out, he became Miles once again, and Agent Kei took his leave assuring him that he did great today. When he stepped into his hotel room, Miles went to bed, frustrated.  
  
\------  
  
It has been a week since the whole debacle occurred, and Spiderman did what he could to keep a low profile. He as well as S.H.I.E.L.D stumbled across little info here and there about goblin's whereabouts and what his possible plan could be. On the other hand, the police force heavily patrolled around the powerhouse and on the local streets to see if the villain would strike again in the open. Miles just did what he could and try to take it easy since this was technically a lowkey vacation for him anyway. Miles explored specific theme cafes, different shopping districts, and browse the streets of Tokyo while still being alert at all times.  
  
It was around 6 PM that Miles took a break from his little adventure. He sat at a bench nearby with his things on the side of them and held his head back on the seat. As he tried to close his eyes to take a breather, these two sketchy men walk toward him with a shady look.  
  
"Yah yo, you don't belong here. My friend and I don't like outsiders in our country y' know. Especially your kind." Miles knew the two men were inferring to his race, but this was something he was used to by now, unfortunately. Miles just stood up and tried to walk away, but the two men weren't having it.  
  
"Baka. I'm talking to you. Don't you walk away like that? We should teach you a lesson on respect." The guy and his friend's hand modified to a sword swing it at Miles. Miles quickly jumped backward giving him enough distance from him and the two men. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood, yet these men weren't going to stop harassing him unless he did something. So, that is what he did while punching one guy in the stomach and kicking the other in the face. Miles quickly grabbed his stuff and fled so he could avoid any type of controversy. He ran about to two blocks of where those men were before slowing down his pace and catching his breath.  
  
"Well, wasn't that a show." Miles froze as he didn't know who was it that was speaking to him. He turned around to see Shinsou stand behind him.  
  
"You were watching, and you didn't help? More important were you stalking me too?" Miles questioned but teased a little.  
  
"It seemed to me that you didn't need my help whatsoever. You look like a real hero out there." Shinsou stated, and Miles nervously laughed about it. He was more surprised about the attitude change between the Shinsou he first met to the one he sees now.  
  
Ah yeah. You know its called self-defense." Miles smiled, sending Shinsou's heart on a riot, but his expression never showed it. The two talked a little until Miles mentioned he needed to get home.  
  
"I see. I guess Cinderella needs to get back home before the clock strikes midnight." Shinsou played around.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever man. But, by any chance do you know where I could catch the … train to ….?" He asked Shinsou.  
  
"You do know the last train for that stop left an hour ago right. After the last train goes, there is no more until tomorrow morning." Shinsou casually alerted Miles that it was nine at night and his train was no longer in service.  
  
"NO! Are you for real? SHIT! Okay, I'm going to see if I can get a cab." Miles wasn't really calling a cab he just said it so he can disguise the fact he was calling Agent Kei. He walked a few meters away from Shinsou telling him to give him a minute as he called.  
  
"Yeah, could you like pick me up. I'm like forty minutes away from the hotel." Miles asked Agent Kei.  
  
"Miles, I...ah… won't be able to do that right now. Fury and I are still trying to work on the coordinates of the goblin, and other S.H.I.E.L.D guards are scattered around the city for some evidence of his plans and whereabouts. Sooo the only thing I could offer you currently is a hotel room from your nearest location." Agent Kei said, trying to compromise a solution. He told Miles that he had to go and that he would transfer the money for the hotel to his bank account. Miles received the notification, but he wasn't too thrilled about it. He walked back to Shinsou with his news.  
  
"So there are no good cabs around, and I'm just going to go to the nearest hotel." Miles inform Shinsou while preparing to leave.  
  
"YOU!!!..(cough)...you could stay the night over at my house you know." Shinsou compromised his place as an option.  
  
"HMM seriously? We just met once before, and it wasn't a proper introduction either. Plus, it's a little weird, though. Like how I could even trust you enough not to do anything, or even you trust me to stay over?" Miles truly spoke as the idea of going to someone's house when you only met them once seem like a one-night stand type of scenario.  
  
"I could feel your aura, and it tells me that I can trust you." Shinsou comfortably smiled without really thinking about what he was saying. He offered up his hand, hoping that Miles would take it happily.  
  
"What type of Ghibli nonsense is that? Um IDK if I could trust you myself. Though…" Miles pouted a little but continued to speak."...but I will never know if I could trust you until I'm in a position to do so. Thus, I guess I will give it a try, but if you do any funny business, I will take you out like I did with those guys." He laughed, but he was so serious. He tried to take the hand of Shinsou's but before he could Shinsou snapped it back.  
  
"SIKE haha. You thought I actually hold out my hand for you, please. Also, if we were to be in a real fight, I would have you pinned down in no time." Shinsou laughed at off but stop when he realized that what he said sounded very sexual and Miles looked at him with concern.  
  
"…okay then," Miles said nonchalant and began to walk before Shinsou and Shinsou walked up right after trying to catch up since he was going to be the one who was leading the way.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Shinsou stood in front of a little house in which he called "Home." He walked to the front door unlocking it with his key and opening the door quite wide. Shinsou walked in first, turning on the light and Miles walked in believing that they just stepped into the living room. Before him, he witnesses a couch and TV in the front, the kitchen in the right, a door that seemed like the bathroom on the outer left, and on the farther side of the house was a big queen-sized mattress bed.  
  
"You could sleep on the couch. It's has a pull-out bed under the cushions." Shinsou commented while going farther into his house.  
  
Miles sat quickly on the couch, waiting for Shinsou to return. When he did, he passed Miles a towel for when he wanted to take a shower. He thanked Shinsou, still feeling very awkward. Shinsou explains to Miles where everything was and offered him to take his shower first if he wanted. Miles quietly accepted while taking the towel as well as his change of clothes that Shinsou brought for him into the bathroom. Miles couldn't still process how bizarre it was in Shinsou's house, but he tried to make do of how the situation was laid out. Miles took his hot shower while making sure to wash two-three times before stepping out. He lotioned his body before putting on the pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he evidently believed Shinsou wore before. When he stepped into the living room with the towel over his head, he saw Shinsou there watching TV. Miles told him that he could go next while plopping down on the free space on the couch. Shinsou nodded while heading the bathroom to take his own shower. As he was, Miles pulled out the bed with the cushion and threw the pillows and covers that Shinsou placed for him on the bed. He continued to watch tv but was careful of Shinsou appearing when he took out his communication devices from S.H.I.E.L.D and the police force to see if there was any update of Hobgoblin. Sadly, there were none. He put away his devices and just relaxed.  
  
"Comfortable, yes?" Shinsou said, walking over to Miles without a shirt on and a pair of shorts. Miles shifted his gaze to him, then looked away quickly once he realized.  
  
"What is the matter? The bed isn't comfortable enough?" Shinsou questioned and tried to move closer climbing onto the bed, but Miles was disapproving of it.  
  
"You're not getting in without a shirt." Miles policed while blocking Shinsou's path. It was tremendously bizarre already that he was at Shinsou's house on his pull out bed wearing his old clothes while Shinsou tried to climb on the bed with him shirtless. Miles couldn't lie though that when he saw Shinsou's slightly wet hair and tone-abs chest, it had him blushing like a schoolgirl.  
  
"You're policies doesn't work in my house. Now MOVE!" Miles couldn't really argue with him, so he did move but shifted his body over to the other side so he couldn't face Shinsou one bit.  
  
"If you try anything, I will call the police for Sexual Harassment and Emotional Distress." Shinsou laughed, grabbing Miles arm, pulling him aggressively toward him and saying, "I would like to see you try. I have connections with the police force anyway sweetie." He smirked, and Miles was kinda scared and turned on just a little.  
  
"HAHA. OMG, you should see the look in your face. You looked so freaked out. You know I wouldn't hurt you." Shinsou half-heartedly told the truth.  
  
"Yeahhhh. You got me. I know you won't because you are a good boy." Shinsou mustered a blush on his face when he heard Miles say that. At that moment, Shinsou mindlessly moved his head closer and had his lips place softly amongst Miles'. The kiss felt like magic to him. He moved his lips away just for a second to see if Miles would push back, but he didn't. Shinsou thought of it as some sort "okay" from Miles, and he tried to do it again, but this time Miles placed his hand between their lips.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen." Miles was stone-faced. He continued saying, "Is this the reason why you offered me to say over at your house? No normal person would just give up their home for a stranger like that." He questioned Shinsou, feeling very overwhelmed.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Shinsou was quite confused by what Miles was saying.  
  
"Is the way that you want me to owe you back? Because I didn't give you any type of consent to kiss me or do anything that your thinking of." Miles was angry that Shinsou saw him as some buddy to fuck around with.  
  
"Wait. You think I wanted to kiss you because you owed me? Because if that is the case, then it's false. I offered my place to you because you don't know Japan like that. We have yakuza all around. We have people who will take advantage of you because you're a foreigner etc. In addition, for a reason as to why I kissed you, it's because…Because I like you. I know it pretty dumb to like someone when you met them once, but you act so freely with life, and I find that to be sexy." Shinsou rubbed the back of his neck, shift his body over to not face Miles.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It IS dumb and stupid to like someone that fast. Maybe you're confused or something, but I am not what you think that I am. Also, whether you like it or not, I am indebted to you, and I won't feel comfortable until I repay you. So, if you want to kiss me to make it even then, I will allow you to do so if you just ask me first." Miles was engulfed of mixed emotion that he couldn't explain. He felt angry, upset, and confused, all at once. He really didn't know how to feel about this so-called "confession" and the idea of offering himself just to get even with Shinsou. For now, he just wanted to leave his mistakes for the night to tomorrow morning.  
  
"Umm Miles, you don't have to owe me anything. Although I can't help but want to kiss you right now. So please can I kiss you?" Shinsou kind of beg Miles to say yes while turning around to face him. Miles didn't even look at him before taking a big sigh with his head down and slowly nodding. At the moment, Shinsou wasted no time when he held up Miles' face and smashed his lip against his. Miles' eyes were closed as his lips took in the aggressive impact. He thought that Shinsou was going to be sweet with him at first, but his hunger got the better of him. He moved away after a couple of seconds catching his breath as did Miles. Miles wheezed as he dealt with dangerous and rough combats before as Spiderman, but he never engaged in any type of roughhousing like this. While catching his breath, he unexpectedly lost his balance, and Shinsou took it has an opportunity to climb on top of him. When Miles look up to see Shinsou, he could see in his eyes that Shinsou saw him as someone important. Maybe even a lover, which was so stupid.  
  
Shinsou moved his body down slowly giving Miles a sloppier and more passionate kiss than before. Miles followed his lead only to make this situation less awkward than it already was. In the act, he wrapped his arms around Shinsou's neck as they shifted to their side, and Shinsou's placed his hand on Miles' ass. Shinsou moves away from Miles again, observing him yet he didn't face him.  
  
"What is the matter?" Miles asked as he wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you all right?" Shinsou questioned since he felt guilty about what he was doing.  
  
"I'm fine. You are kind of brute but its okay." Miles faced him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Please don't lie. If it's not, I could stop now." He declared.  
  
"I'm serious. This isn't my forte, but I don't hate it." Miles spoke.  
  
"I'm glad. But could it be possible that I...nevermind" Shinsou stopped, but Miles was bewildered by him when he didn't finish his thought? Little did he know he was going to regret asking him.  
  
"Could I..suck you oofff?" Shinsou was fluttered with a deep red blush on his face. Miles didn't get what he meant at first before Shinsou pointed at his lower half.  
  
"HUH? I thought kinky people did that and you aren't even close to that." Miles said bluntly and felt dumbfounded while launching his body up as he processed that Shinsou wanted to do that on him.  
  
"I thought you were maybe going to ask for sex, which I'm not ready for whatsoever and that would be crossing the line too but this? Giving me a BJ, Idk man. " Shinsou looked a shame for asking, but Miles thought if this what it took to get even, then he shall follow Shinsou.  
  
" I would never agree to these types of things usually, but I'm allowing you and you only to do this just this once." Shinsou felt touched that Miles would do this for him even if it's the most abnormal thing; nevertheless, he took his "yes" with pride. Miles laid straight on his back and lifted his shirt to the middle of his chest. He slowly took off the shorts and his underwear underneath the covers. He gave Shinsou the okay to go under the cover, but he felt embarrassed knowing the Shinsou was looking straight at his dick. He blushed like crazy, but he felt more intense when Shinsou held his dick in his hand. The first thing that Shinsou did was lick Miles' dick from the core to the very tip.  
  
"OH SHIT huhmmh!" Miles couldn't take it. It didn't occur to him how good it would feel. He wants Shinsou to do more, as the noise from his mouth was new to him since he couldn't control his moaning. Shinsou smile knowing that kind of respond from Miles was sexy as fuck. He licked and slurred on the tip in a circular motion and occasionally nibbling on parts of the penis as well. He then began taking half Miles' dick into his mouth while sucking out the moisture that lied in between. This made it tighter in Shinsou's mouth, and Miles could only panting heavily as if he was giving birth. He wanted to push Shinsou's head deeper in, but he wanted this moment to last a bit longer. Shinsou release this tighten that he had and continue putting Miles' whole erection in his mouth repeated this same moment. Miles' hold body tingled as if he spidey senses were going off, but he knew it wasn't.  
  
Shin Tzu. I'm imma imma." Miles slurped his words warning Shinsou was going to cum, but he didn't care. Shinsou continued with his mouth pattern thrusting up and down until Miles' body was ready.  
  
"Geeggsshu" Miles' body gave up release the white liquids into Shinsou's mouth. Shinsou undeniably couldn't take it all in so some splash into his cheeks, his neck, Miles' inner thighs and some parts of the bedsheets. Miles, still catching his breath, lifted the cover-up to revealing Shinsou lying his head on his lower stomach. Shinsou bought himself back up moving to the free space next tp Miles. Miles stared at the substance the lied on Shinsou's mouth, face, and cheeks.  
  
"You're insane." Miles would only say, but Shinsou took it as he really enjoyed it. A few seconds later, Miles had his head looking straight face the ceiling (still exposed) and Shinsou did the same.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Shinsou asked curiously after there whole just sexual encounter.  
  
"The blowjob had me at an out of body existence. Idk if I'm sick, but I thought about how everyone in my life is so precious and that we could die at any time...Then I thought about my uncle. He basically sacrificed himself to save him, and he was one of the most important people in my life. I felt like he had a level of understanding me in a way that my parents couldn't. I just miss him, and I hope he's doing well in heaven." Miles spoke while still looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you high?" Shinsou asked wiping his face and wondering how a blowjob escalated to Miles thinking about his uncle. Miles shrugged his shoulders, not having a clear answer for him. The two laid there for a little bit while Shinsou reached over to hold Miles' hand. He seemed to hold it firmly, but Miles didn't do the same. Thirty minutes later, Miles asked to reclaim his space back, refusing to sleep in the same bed together, and Shinsou kindly granted it. He granted the space but not before kissing Miles forehead, returning to his own bed, and saying goodnight.  
  
\------  
  
The next day, Miles woke up bright and early staring at his surroundings. He reflected on the events that occurred during the night before. "Well, Shit." He thought, he knew anyway that he would regret it in the morning. Miles quickly dressed back in the clothes he wore previously and gather his belongings. He wrote a small note thanking Shinsou and left one of his sticker arts as a small gift because why not. He exited smoothly contacting Agent Kei to see if he was free to give him a ride. Agent Kei responded, letting Miles know that he was on his way, then Miles sprinted over to the hotel himself. After ten minutes, Agent Kei pulled over to the curve of the hotel looking at the out of breath Miles.  
  
"What happened to you?" he questioned Miles.  
  
"I went to exercise for a little bit." Miles lied, and Agent Kei just went along with it. They both entered the car when Miles asked if there was any update.  
  
"We actually do. We believe that we found Hobgoblin in his exact hideout and he may have his weapon there too. It seems to be on the outskirts of Osaka, and we are planning on ambushing his plan today for good." Agent Kei said enthusiastically.  
  
"Fantastic. We would finally end this goblin's plan once and for all." Miles excitedly spoke.  
  
On the ride to Miles' hotel, Agent Kei filled him in with some details of how they're going to capture goblin and confiscate his weapon. Miles agreed with the plan as he was pleased to end this goose chase once and for all. When they arrived, Miles' took a quick shower and transformed himself into Spiderman. Spiderman used the S.H.I.E.L.D's communication device to pinpoint the location of goblin's supposed hideout. He let Agent Kei know he was making his way there as they spoke. Upon his arrival, he laid low in a close approximation using the technology within the suit to get a closer view of the warehouse. Spiderman witnessed in his view range; Hobgoblin was, in fact, they have his androids programmed to work on his machine. In a few seconds, he and the other S.H.I.E.L.D guards were going to ambush goblin and finally take him down for good. Although, before they could act, it seems like the police force had their own n tell charging at goblin before they could do so.  
  
"Dear God," Spiderman said to himself while warning the other S.H.I.E.L.D guards of what just occurred. Agent Kei was also annoyed, but he just commanded everyone to move in too. Spiderman jumped through a single window to see what was present. He examined the police force guards shooting their guns toward goblin's androids while goblin tried to escape with his weapon. Spiderman refused to let that happen again when he jumped in the air spinning his body up while launching his left foot out and attacking goblin in the chest. This made goblin fly into the closest wall near him, hitting his back before falling to the floor.  
  
"Miss me, sweetie." Spiderman teased while standing on top of goblin's weapon. The police force, as well as their chief Impulse, acknowledged Spiderman's presence but paid it no mind. S.H.I.E.L.D guards moved forward shooting their gun at the androids while half cemented themselves all around goblin with their guns pointed at him.  
  
"You're stupid to believe that you can stop me. Please, I've eaten Japanese dishes far scarier than you people." Goblin rolled out a ball-shaped item from behind his back which caused a massive explosion sending agency soaring to the ground. Spiderman couldn't identify goblin's location with his censor detector, so he plunged into the smoke to seek for him. When he did, he caught sight of goblin sneaking towards him in a close range. Goblin didn't have any knowledge of Spiderman being behind him until he felt a touch on his shoulder, sending him large doses of electric shock, causing him to plummet to the ground. After the smoke cleared from the air, all agents, police force, and Impulse watched Spiderman a few inches away from the enemy looking as he finally defeated him. Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents that weren't too hurt moved in to detain goblin. When Spiderman went to assist, it seems like goblin wasn't down for the count. He leaped at Spiderman, only grabbing his arm and burning his flesh with some type of toxic substance.  
  
"Ahahjaiak," Spiderman yelled, feeling the intense pain that felt like a third-degree burn. S.H.I.E.L.D agents, as well as some police force, handle goblin down to the floor while he yelled out.  
  
"Hobgoblin are you trying to kill Spiderman?" Impulse asked calmly having everyone pay attention to him with bewilderment.  
  
"Shut up. Ass-" Goblin stopped responding when he felt a heavy pressure taking over his body. Now, it wasn't because the agents were holding him, but it happened right after he answered Impulse's question. It felt to him like some type of brainwashing. Nevertheless, Spiderman took it as an excellent opportunity to web him down once and for all, so he couldn't make another move. Spiderman would back up a little while holding his injury with the pressure of his other hand. Agent Kei sped toward Spiderman, asking if he was okay. He assured him that he was, but Kei knew he was lying for his sake.  
  
"Impulse! We will be taking our enemy back to the state. He will no longer terrorize or snoop through Japanese secret knowledge." Agent Kei announces to the police force and their Captain.  
  
"Keep it that way. I would hate to harm our American friends as they are quite similar to their country's enemy." Impulse declared in some type of sarcastic voice, but people knew he was serious. Spiderman and S.H.I.E.L.D agents paid him no mind as they weren't trying to start another fight.  
  
"We will also take the weapon as well," Kei stated and Impulse just stare blankly. He clearly shows no interest in what Kei had to say, and they began to gather the weapon and their men. While the S.H.I.E.L.D agents took in the weapon and held the enemy, Spiderman walked over to Impulse, stopping a couple of inches away from him.  
  
"Thanks for your help. You powers are...really amazing. Although we do not see eye to eye with you and your team, I have to thank you a lot for your great work and effort today." Spiderman said like a good sportsman.  
  
"I don't need you to justify the work that my team and I did today. However, it was fairly interesting how you Americans fight. It had me fired up a bit. Nevertheless, your welcome for my services." Impulse left before Spiderman could even comment.  
  
"What a lovely way to say your welcome," Spiderman said to himself. However, Spiderman noticed how familiar it was the way that Impulse said the word "Americans." It sounded quite similar to the way Shinsou said it, but that couldn't be, maybe their accents just played a role of why they sounded alike. Although Spiderman dropped the thought of it, the idea lingered in the back of his mind to the notion of if Impulse were really Shinsou?  
  
Agent Kei walked over toward Spiderman informing him since the mission is now completed, he heard words from Fury that they'll be leaving Japan in the next three days. For Hobgoblin, he and the weapon will be sent back to America immediately. He continued to thank Spiderman for his great work and told him to enjoy his remaining days in Japan while walking him over to S.H.I.E.L.D's doctor to take care of his injury. Spiderman processed everything that Kei said and agreed with it. After being treated, Kei dropped Spiderman off to his hotel as he dressed out of his hero suit and became Miles. Miles applied an ice pack to his injury when he received a text. It was from Shinsou asking him if he was free to go to the bar with him tomorrow night. Miles was unsure of what to say since the last time they met shit went down. From their make-out session to the weird confession, and to the moans of Miles when Shinsou gave him a BJ. It was really a lot. However, Agent Kei did tell him to enjoy his last three days here, and Shinsou wasn't a bad looking guy either. Miles ended up agreeing to Shinsou's invitation but wasn't going to try to lead him on as if he liked him too, even though technically this was their "second" date. He laughed about it a little but immediately stopped when he picked his head up and saw an image of his uncle looking before him with a sorrow look. Miles jumped a little as he didn't understand what was happening.  
  
"UNCLE. You're here? HOW?" The figure before him disappeared. Miles ran toward where the figure was previously standing and spectated the room. The figure appeared once again before Miles.  
  
"Miles. I miss you, kid. You still working on that signature look of yours, right? Just remember you first gotta walk to them with your swag walk than you put your arms around them and say "Hey." After that, you will have all the ladies or fellas at your belt. Haha, just messing with you." Miles' uncle clarified, and Miles chuckled along as well.  
  
"Uncle, I miss you so much." Miles began shedding tears.  
  
"I know you do champ." His uncle hugged him. Once their embrace was over, Miles' uncle stepped away from him looking extremely serious.  
  
"Miles as much as I want to say I've come here to spend some time with you, I'm actually here to warn you. I want to warn you about that boy toy of yours. He isn't as dangerous as of yet, but he is someone much close and more powerful than you think he is. Please stay clear of him." Miles' uncle disappeared once again, but this time he did not come back.  
  
"Uncle, what do you mean by that? Uncle??? UNCLE!!?!" Miles yelled in his sleep. His heart was racing like a racecar as he rose up in his bed. He realized that the figure and the talk he had with his uncle was all in his dream. While Miles thought of the warning his uncle gave him about Shinsou, another theory was established in his mind. The theory was the thought he had after speaking to Impulse. How the likelihood of Impulse and Shinsou being the same person were highly great. The possibilities of that concept being accurate made Miles disgustingly uncomfortable, and yet when he looked at his phone, he got a texted from Shinsou (about four hours) saying "Great." Miles came to the recognition of Shinsou's invitation to the bar wasn't a part of his dream, but reality and Miles already agreed to it.  
  
"OH SHIT!" he screamed.  
  
\------  
  
Throughout the previous night, Miles couldn't sleep comfortably at all. He panicked about what to do next. He wasn't sure if he should tell Agent Kei this information or not. Although, if he did tell Agent Kei about this, what was his proof? In addition, Kei might ask what his relationship was with Shinsou, and genuinely, Miles didn't know himself. What was he even supposed to say, "Oh well, the captain of the police force sucked my dick and told me he liked me? WAIT WHAT THE FUCK? THE CAPTAIN OF THE POLICE SUCKED MY DICK AND MADE OUT WITH ME. HOLY FUCK!!!" Miles comprehend. Now, he also had an outing with Shinsou too.  
Miles quickly jumped to his phone ready to cancel this get together, although, he thought of few things over. He weighed the pros and cons of going. Miles thought if he went out with Shinsou, he would possibly get him drunk enough for him to leak out information which could be beneficial to S.H.I.E.L.D. He could also lie about leaving Japan tonight too. If he didn't go, he'll listen to his uncle's warning and completely avoid Shinsou like he was the plague and delete all source of communication with him. In his head, the second option seemed perfect, yet, he was leaning toward the first option for the pursuit of knowledge and ending it on a clear note. Miles agreed this was the best way to end things once and for all.  
  
\------  
It was two hours before Miles had to meet Shinsou, Shinsou already texted him the address of the bar, and it was pretty convenient for him since it was only a twenty minutes cab ride from there. He prepared to dress in a red button-up shirt with sleeves that stop right at the middle his arms. He also made sure to bandage injured arm before wearing his black pants with a black belt fitting him just right and wearing his fancy business shoes. Even though this was the last time he was going to see Shinsou, it didn't mean he had to look shabby. When it was time to leave, Miles thought about bringing his hero suit with him. He blew past that idea for the reasoning of if he was right about Impulse and Shinsou being the same person, it would not look good for him if he was caught with his suit in his bag. Miles began closing his front door and head to the bar.  
  
When he arrived at the bar, he glimpsed at the sparkling light hanging from the ceiling, groups of people drinking together, and gigantic drinks being served left and right. Miles kept what his uncle said on his mind when he saw Shinsou waving to him with a group of people at his table. He made his way there feeling anxious and bit of scared of how the night will turn out to be.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Shinsou said while grabbing Miles by the waist and kissing him on his cheek. Miles didn't have time to react on what just happen as he wanted to unleash his annoyance but compose himself amongst Shinsou's colleagues.  
  
"Good Evening," Miles spoke bitterly. The fact Shinsou really did that in front of his team made him embarrassed by it. When Shinsou let him go, he heard hollering before his team. One guy said, "Wow, boss, you really know how to pick them." Miles wasn't aware of Shinsou, giving this man a death glare until the guy suddenly closes his mouth before finishing his sentence.  
  
"Don't you ever say that about him again. Got it?" Miles could not see Shinsou's eyes, but they felt cold. Where did all of this strange and dangerous aura come from? He thought as he never felt this from Shinsou before until now.  
  
"YES, SIR!" the guy shouted, making people from other corners of the bar staring at them. Later on, Shinsou explained to Miles that the people before him where his teammates from work. Shinsou also explained he was their boss and that he wanted to have a few drinks tonight, so he wanted to invite him along. Miles recognized his own discomfort when he began having second thoughts about attending. Shinsou senses this vibe from Miles before leaning to whisper something in his ear and say, "Don't worry, we can have own fun later on tonight." Shinsou moved away from Miles causing him more discomfort than he did before. He looked at Shinsou, giving his face that says, "I'll pass." But he also noticed what Shinsou was wearing himself. They were wearing something quite similar to one another although Shinsou's button-up shirt was a light purple color with long sleeves. Two of his top shirt buttons were undone, and he wore this gray-colored pant. Miles thought that he looked really good, but he wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
While Miles was observing what Shinsou was wearing, Shinsou noticed the bandage on Miles' arm.  
  
"Hey, what happened there, on your arm?" Shinsou was on the defense as he tried to touch, but Miles moved his arm.  
  
"I just got in a small accident. No need to worry about it." Miles said it a bit rude, causing an awkward silence amongst the table. When he realized this, he cleared his throat, jokingly laughing and changing the subject.  
  
"So where do you work and what do you do? Mister Boss Man." He teased Shinsou but wanted to have this information in his back pocket.  
  
"…Well, you see I'm in some type of law enforcement, but that's all I can tell you since it is top secret." Shinsou spoke, putting his pointing finger over his mouth and beating around the bush. This gave Miles more of a reason to believe this crazy theory of his.  
  
"Oh so, something like a police officer, maybe? I think you would look extremely sexy in a police uniform Shin TZU." Miles was playing with fire. He spoke carelessly amongst Shinsou's teammates while hearing them burst out in nervous and heavy laughter. Shinsou looked at Miles with a devious look as if he wanted to hurt/dominate him.  
  
"Smiles, you shouldn't speak about our nicknames like that. Oops, now there I go. You know when you say things about me being sexy, it drives me insane." Shinsou aggressively grabbed Miles' waist hurting in the process. Miles was in confusion since Shinsou quote on a quote just gave him a nickname. Although there was tension amongst the two of them, Shinsou's co-workers were enjoying the show right before their eyes.  
  
When it was approaching eleven o'clock, everyone rose up, getting themselves ready to exit the bar. As they all made their way outside, some said their farewells when their cab arrived, others began to walk themselves to the train station, and some walk to their own cars. By this time everyone separated only leaving Miles and Shinsou on their own. Miles was getting ready to call his cab when Shinsou pushes his phone down from his ear.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? We are going to have fun tonight, remember?" Shinsou leans in for a kiss without asking Miles. Once he moved away, he saw how pissed Miles looked.  
  
"I told you to ask me before you do that. Also, Shinsou can't stay out tonight. I'm leaving for America tomorrow." Miles lied confidently.  
  
"You're what? But? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shinsou said angrily, and it kind of made Miles tense.  
  
"Because things happen. Now please, I have to go home and finish packing." Miles began to walk away, but his arm was grabbed brutally. Miles looked up to Shinsou witness his aura becoming cold again.  
  
"Miles, please. I actually have a surprise for you that I got back to my hotel nearby. I had to get this hotel because I am a station here for some work-related business. If you can't stay with me, I get it, but could I at least give you my gift before you go?" Shinsou pleads for Miles to say "yes," but Miles' mind was already made up.  
  
"Shinsou, I don't really know what you consider me, but I want to tell you upfront that I don't see you as my boyfriend, friend-with-benefits or any other type of sexual partnership. You said that you like me before, but I don't feel the same for you. Shit, we don't even know each other if we're honest here. I guess when you love, it's hard and fast, unlike me. Maybe in the future, we could talk more and get to know one another, if the opportunity presents itself." Miles tried to let Shinsou down easy, although Shinsou was unresponsive. Before Miles knew it, he felt a hit on his neck, having his whole body feel numb. Before his eyes lazily gave in, he could only see a glimpse of Shinsou's eyes darkening with anger.  
  
\------  
  
Upon regaining consciousness, Miles looked amongst his surroundings. He believed he was in a hotel room, but it wasn't his. His body was numb, but he acknowledged he was on a couch chair. He noticed a figure coming up to him, and when his vision became precise, he recognized the person to be Shinsou.  
  
"Damn, I knew you were sick." Miles chuckled about it as Shinsou stood before him with a smirk. Shinsou bends at his side, stroking Miles's cheek softly.  
  
"Since you have abducted me which is illegal and goes against what you work for and stand for, where is this gift you have for me? " Miles was quite playful despite his current situation. Shinsou actually took out something from his back pocket and present it to Miles. He opens the small rectangular case displaying custom made chock-sticks with Miles' name written on them.  
  
"Do you like it?" Shinsou asked, waiting patiently for Miles' response.  
  
"If I say yes, can I leave?" Miles grew impatient while preparing to take down Shinsou. Shinsou smiled sweetly closing the case back and placing it on the nearest table.  
  
"When we first met, I thought it was odd for you and me to have this force around us, even though it was your fault. Although I was fascinated by you as I have seen many people with special powers in Japan, I haven't come across anyone like you before. When you took me out to eat to repay me back for the first incident, it was technically our first date. Now, at the time before I met you, I always ate there all alone. Yet, when I had you there with me, I felt happy and warm inside. Everyone who knows me believes my mood and attitude have lightened up for the better, and this was after I met you. So I want to thank you, Miles, for the happiness you've granted me and those time and moments that we shared together." Miles was soft and weirded out with every word that Shinsou said.  
  
"Hm that's great. Now can I go?" Miles spoke, and Shinsou only responded by grabbing Miles' injured arm. When Shinsou did this, Miles' whole body laid before Shinsou's. His legs felt heavy, so he needed support from Shinsou's body to stay up. The sting of his injury still burns, causing Miles to yap in pain. Shinsou refused to let go of Miles' injured arm; because it made him grin seeing the man he liked before him leaning against his body for support. The other hand of his place itself under Miles' ass with no trouble.  
  
"You know you make me go psycho, right?" Shinsou whispered to him.  
  
"LET ME GO!" As Miles said this, Shinsou did what he was told on command. He moved his body before Miles releasing both his arms on him. This made Miles fall on a bed in front of him. Miles fell pretty hard as his injury burn much more than it did before. When he yelled, it made Shinsou go crazy, as if hearing his partner in pain was his drug. He sat on the armrest of the chair that Miles was sitting on previously and watched him struggle to get up but fail. Shinsou began unbuttoning his shirt, placing it on the chair's seat as he continued observing his baby.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" Shinsou laughed at Miles zero progress.  
  
"I hate you," Miles whispered angrily.  
  
"What did you say?" Shinsou stood up.  
  
"I said, I hate you," Miles repeated again, but a tiny bit louder.  
  
"Just one more time for me." Shinsou walked over to him, grabbing the injured arm once again and flipping him around aggressively. Miles' back hit the bed hard as only the first half of his body laid on the bed. Shinsou forcefully pinned Miles' arms on either side of him and placed his legs between Miles'.  
  
"I SAID, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" This was the thing that set Shinsou over the edge as he smashed his lips against Miles. Miles hungrily kissed back as he couldn't suppress his feeling any longer. He did have a thing for Shinsou, but he didn't want to admit it. He fell for him around the same time that Shinsou told him, however, it made no sense to let Shinsou know if it was that he was going to leave him anyway once his mission was completed. Then the factor that Shinsou was possibly Impulse too made him censor his feeling completely. But now this was impossible, his body was weak, and his crush was above him impatiently making out with him. Shinsou was a smart fucking devil as he had Miles in his hand like putty. Shinsou slides his tongue into Miles' mouth while taking one of his hand and unbuttoning Miles' shirt. When Shinsou undid the last button, he slides his tongue back into his mouth and raised his head at his display. He gazed before Miles' while both of them tried to catch their breath. He noticed saliva leaking out of the side of Miles' mouth as he refused to give him a break while they made out. Shinsou's eyes shift to Miles' tone chest and his abs. This made Shinsou lick his lips and raised his hand to go touch, but Miles slapped his hand away before he could.  
  
"Don't touch me, you asshole. I did not say you could touch me." Miles was still frustrated with Shinsou, and he would fight him back with the little strength he had.  
  
"Fair enough. Although Smiles, if I can't touch you, that doesn't mean I will oppose IF you want to touch me." Shinsou said playfully, but Miles didn't understand. Shinsou reference what he meant when he took Miles' uninjured arm and placed it on his chest. He slides the arm down his chest, having Miles feel him until it hit the rim of his belt.  
"Did you like that? I know you did." Shinsou spoke confidently about his body. He continued to speak, saying, "I mean if you didn't, you could take your arm back." Shinsou took his grip off Miles' arm and gave him the chance to move it away.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Miles said as Shinsou knew what he was doing. As the arm remained on the chest, Shinsou believes his prediction was correct. He took this as an opportunity to shove Miles' hand into his mouth. He sucked and licked every finger, making them as wet as possible. Miles bit his lip as he could not deny how good it felt. After Shinsou was done with Miles' hand, he placed it onto one of his nipples. He used the thumb of the hand to play with it making his nipple get hard. Shinsou began moaning from this action as his body reacted on how good it felt. Miles held back his pleasure, not giving Shinsou the satisfaction that he wanted out of him. What made this more unbelievable was instead of going to the next nipple, Shinsou undid his belt and zipper of his pant and place Miles' hand underneath his boxers. Miles' hand was now on Shinsou's large erection as he moved the hand up and down, feeling the wet penis.  
  
"Why?" Miles thought, feeling very intense. He continued to speak, saying, "ENOUGH!" He quickly pulled back his hand, processing what Shinsou made his hand do and touch.  
  
"What is the matter?" Shinsou said calmly.  
  
"If you're going to have my hand doing that, then I'm done. Although..you cccould..do thattt…with mmy…body or whatever." Miles stutter surrendering himself to Shinsou. He knew that Shinsou wasn't going to stop toying with him all night until he got what he wanted. And frankly speaking, Miles wanted him too, but he rather bite his tongue than let him know that. Shinsou immediately carried Miles bride style, putting him upright onto the bed. He removed Miles' shirt and attacked his neck like a wildebeest. He kissed, bit, and lick, leaving a mark for those when they witness Miles' neck. He wanted people to be aware that Miles already has an owner. Miles was a complete mess as Shinsou's hands roamed around his body and played with his nipples. After Shinsou was done at the neck, Miles touch the area to which his neck was assaulted. He felt a stinging sensation and leftover salvia while he touched. Shinsou paid no mind to this when he detached Miles's belt and unzipped his pants. He aggressively pulled them down as they were the thing that was keeping him away from him and his love. He used his strength to pull them off and did the same with his own pants. Embarrassment overfilled Miles once he grasped that he and his partner were nude amongst one another. Shinsou positioned himself above Miles and rested his partner's thighs upon his hips.  
  
"You had enough pleasure with playing with my body, so now you don't get any teasing for me." Shinsou played with him. Miles felt the tip of Shinsou's dick at his entrance, but he just looked at him like he was waiting for something.  
  
"What are you up to now?" Miles impatiently questioned him.  
  
"What is the magic word?" Shinsou said with amusement.  
  
"Eat Shit." Miles hollered.  
  
"Not quite. But maybe if you come, revisit me, I could eat you out like a good boy." He chuckled.  
  
"YOU'RE DISGUSTING. ALSO, I know you can't do it. It's just I know you don't want to hurt your little Smiles, right? SUCH A COWARD!" Those were the words Miles wished he ate as it sent him to a state of intense pain when Shinsou went PLUS ULTRA inside him.  
  
"What was that? I'm what again?" Shinsou acted bitter, twisting and turning inside Miles, causing his love to whimper. He liked the look that Miles made as it reminded him of ahegao face, he slowly pulled out from his babe while getting ready to start back up again. He began speeding his pace some more after Miles asked for it. He rested his head into Miles' chest as his hips did all the work. He repeatedly rocked his partners' body, causing him to break a sweat while only hearing the squeaking of the bed and the moaning of one another. Miles recalled suffering many physical impacts from his enemies in the past, yet this impact felt so good and addicting to him. He rested his arms into Shinsou's back with his nail digging into his skin. The pressure was so sensational to Miles that his nails dug deeper into Shinsou's back, leaving marks more similar to claw marks than human marks. Shinsou believed it was an equal exchange since he placed his marks on Miles' neck earlier in their activity. After another ten minutes, Shinsou could no longer hold out. His pace slowed when he reached the peak of his climax. He released himself inside Miles having the white sticky liquid gush into his partner's entrance and a bit of it on the bedsheets. Shinsou laid at Miles' side looking up at him.  
  
"Anata wa totemo utsukushīdesu. Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu. (You are so beautiful. I love you so much.)" Shinsou spoke in Japanese as he gazed at Miles  
  
  
" Yo odio tu carácter. Tonto. (I hate your guts. Dummy.)" Miles replied in Spanish, and this took Shinsou by surprise as he didn't know Miles could.  
  
The two laid embracing each other, having their body relax before doing anything else. Shinsou briefly touched his back, feeling the scratches left by Miles and smiled. After a few minutes, Shinsou was the first to lift up his head to ask Miles a question which seemed to be on his mind.  
  
"Miles...Are you Spiderman?" He bluntly said without a second thought. Miles was agitated as he did not know what to say. He remotely believed that he couldn't breathe for a second. He stood silent, praying that Shinsou would think he was asleep.  
  
"I know you're not sleeping; I can physically hear and feel how nervous you are right now. All I need you to do is answer my question." Shinsou became demanding and aggressive at this time.  
  
"Why would you ask me that question? I guess yeah, Spiderman is quite popular in the USA but to call me him, you can clearly see that I am not." Miles acted casual as much as he could. He realized that this was most likely the thing is uncle warning him about. He felt like a failure being cornered by Shinsou since he had Miles in his trapped. "So Irresponsible." Miles thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a coincidence that you come to Japan around the same time he does when an American villain is causing havoc in the streets of Japan. Also, by the way, that your body is reacting, I know that you're lying to me." Shinsou's voice was sharp like the way Impulse's voice was.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Shin Tzu. Now, I have to get ready; I told you I'm leaving for the states tomorrow." Miles stood up, picking up his scatter clothes the best way he could. He ignored the pain of his lower region and the fatigue he felt when he first woke up on the couch.  
  
"I'll ask again. Are you SPIDERMAN?" Shinsou yelled.  
  
"NO!" Miles yelled in annoyance, but after he did, he was under some kind of force. It popped into his head that this happened to Hobgoblin too when he answered Impulse's question. He had no control of his body anymore, and he was trapped.  
  
"Come lay back down here with me sweetie." Miles' body acted on command as he laid before Shinsou once more. Shinsou laid Miles head on his chest while he played with his afro.  
  
"Sorry it had to be this way, baby. Right now, I need my questions to be answered. I guess you've already figured out who I am even before I used my powers. And yet, you still came out to see me. You must really hate me a lot, and I can't help but love you." He kissed Miles' forehead.  
  
"Just to clarify with you, I am but indeed, in fact, the chief of the police force Impulse. Although, as you can see, my persona is quite different from the real me. You see, Spiderman could be a possible threat to Japan but Miles. Ha. Miles is a delight. Now hotcakes, show me those webs of yours." This enchantment had a high power over him than anyone of his enemies. Miles couldn't refuse, he tried to resist, but slowly and surely his hand raised up to the center of the room. Miles was tricked and seduced by Shinsou's words and actions, but he couldn't put all the blame on him. Tears rolled down his face when he knew he fucked himself over too, big time. At this very moment, he was going to be exposed. What was Shinsou going to do now that he had proof of him being Spiderman? This wreck Miles from the inside since he had no way of escaping defeat. Shinsou covered Miles' hand at the very last second before he could release his webs.  
  
"You can stop, I have seen enough. I don't have to physically see you shoot a web to know what I already now. I need to make sure that my allies or foe knows that I am always in control. You may stop now, and you are free from my control." Shinsou relinquished his command on Miles and Miles couldn't feel anything but hatred when he tried to launch a punch at Shinsou's face. Shinsou deflected the attack and used the same arm to wrap around Miles' back. This caused Miles' face to hit the bed as Shinsou sat on him.  
  
"Honey, you need to relax. I assume we have an understanding that we both know each other's secret identity, and we will place silence on them, so no one gets hurt." Shinsou spoke. Miles anger got the better of him as his electric power surge overfilled his body effecting Shinsou in the process with high electric voltage.  
  
"AASASSSSHJHHHH." Shinsou screamed from the overwhelming power shock his body endured. Miles might have shocked him too high, which caused Shinsou to lose consciousness and collapse right on top of him. Miles took the opportunity to push Shinsou off of him, get himself dress, and leave. When Miles was in front of the hotel, he realized he forgot the gift that Shinsou gave him, but at this point, it was pointless to get it back. He assumed Shinsou used him and saw him more like a pet than a significant other. How embarrassing? That night Miles walked himself to his hotel silently crying every step of the way.  
  
\------  
  
Upon the next morning, Miles didn't have the willpower to get up from his bed. He was used and thrown away like scraps. He just wanted to cover himself from the world, but he wasn't going to do that. That isn't what Miles Morales is about nor is Spiderman. He somehow used all his strength to drag himself out of bed and spend his last two days to the fullest. Miles went to Tokyo Tower to Mount. Fuji. Exploring the different places in Japan were the thing that refused Miles to let his head hang low. Upon his adventure, he took a small rest to regain his energy; at this time, Miles received a text message. Before opening his phone, he witnessed the name of who it was from. It was from SHINSOU. Miles tried to comprehend how he had the balls to text him back after what he had done to him. He didn't care to read it before he swiped it away. From this fourth, Shinsou existence was irrelevant unless he poses as a more significant threat. Miles was even too ashamed to tell S.H.I.E.L.D of the knowledge he knows now. One small slip up for Shinsou to believe S.H.I.E.L.D knows his identity; he won't hesitate to reveal Miles's identity either. More or less, Miles enjoyed himself to the fullest, but nothing could compare to his home. Miles looked up to the night sky and said, "Till Next Time, Japan. Maybe next time, I could actually come here for a vacation than a mission." He finally got back up and made preparations for his departure.  
  
\------  
  
Today was the day that Miles would return back to the states. He made all the arrangements from last night for his departure. He also contacted Agent Kei of when his flight was and that he ordered a taxi to take him there. After another hour and a half, Miles was packed up and ready. He said his goodbyes to his room and the people at the front desk when returning his room key. Miles walked outside of the hotel locating his taxi, after getting his stuff in the trunk and entering the passenger seat, he was finally on his way to the airport. On the drive there, Miles thought about his uncle as he apologized to him over and over again. He could not take back what he did, but he really learned his lesson of keeping his friends close and his enemies closer. Literally. All in all, the most crucial part of this so-called vacation was returning the enemy back to the states; it mostly seemed to him capturing Hobgoblin was the minor part of the trip when in fact it was the main priority of it. Ha, funny.  
  
Miles finally arrived at the airport. When he walked through the front door, to his surprise, he saw Agent Kei waiting for him. Kei informed him S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to assure his safety in going back to the states. Miles thanked him as they made their way to the tellers to process their plane tickets. After receiving their tickets, they had a three-hour waiting period until their plane would arrive. When Miles and Kei were making their way to the sitting area, Miles' spidey senses react when he felt someone about to touch him. He responded before they did when he turned to see who the culprit was. It turned out to be Shinsou.  
  
"WHY the FUCK are you here?" By Miles' reaction, people instantly stared at his direction. Agent Kei was astonished by Miles' words since he never heard him talk that way to anybody. If this guy is making him act so irrational, then he mustn't be good news.  
  
"We need to talk." Shinsou declared. Was he dense? Miles thought. He must have the word dumbass written on his forehead for Shinsou to just show up at the airport and tell him that they had to talk. Plus how did he know that he was here; as a matter of fact, how did he know he was leaving today and not two days ago?  
  
"You're fucking stupid if you think I'm gonna talk to you. This is no Disney movie or some fairy tale. Please leave me alone and go away now." Miles tried to whisper this time around. Also, it sucks that his flight isn't boarding anytime soon.  
  
"But we have too," Shinsou said with some emotion while trying to grab Miles' arm. Miles blocked it, getting even angrier with him.  
  
"Is there a problem." Kei stepped in having no clue what was happening, although he knew Miles was in the defense with this guy. Shinsou looked at Agent Kei, remembering him from their meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D and Kei had a feeling that Shinsou seemed quite familiar.  
  
"Our matters don't concern a servant." Shinsou rudely said to Kei. Kei held his composure altogether, but he was ready if Shinsou were to use any type of force on Miles.  
  
"I suggest you leave now before I would have to use a means of force on you, sir," Kei said politely while placing himself in front of Miles.  
  
"All right all right. I will speak as long as you don't make a scene. I want to avoid all this unwanted attention. Kei please, just give me five minutes and I will be back." Kei was bewildered that Miles agreed to the stranger's demands, but he trusted his judgment. Before Miles went with the guy, he whispered if he needed back up signal him, and Miles nodded in assurance. After moving a couple of feet away from where he was before, Miles turned to Shinsou with angry/sad eyes.  
  
"What do you want from me now? I already have been robbed by you. I'm not in indebted to you, nor could I give you anything. " Miles spoke calmly as possible. Shinsou tried to lay his hand on his cheek, but he retreated his gesture.  
  
"I wanted to say that you left your gift at the hotel, and I wanted to return it back to you." He presented the box in front of him. Miles smack the box out of Shinsou's hand, causing the chopsticks inside to fall out.  
  
"Thanks." Miles began to walk off, but Shinsou stood before him.  
  
"I'm assuming you used your police connections on how you knew I was here, right? Why can't you see that I am frustrated with you and I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Shinsou wrapped his arms around Miles, hugging him as he tried to fight him off.  
  
"I can't change what I did or make you stop hating me. I know I deserve the hits and shocks you give me, but I sincerely apologize about what I have done. You deserve more, and I toyed with you. I wasn't like that from the beginning, but when I found out who you were, I took it as an opportunity to take advantage of you and our relationship." Shinsou released his embrace on Miles and continued. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but please believe when I confessed to you, it was real." Miles processed the words Shinsou spoke and believed that he was a fucking idiot.  
  
"I'm gonna go now." Miles began to walk away.  
  
"I MADE A PICTURE OF US. I guess you could say that I was inspired by the stickers that you gave me. I put the stickers on my fridge as well as my laptop. I thought they were so amazing that I wanted to make one for you. Now I am no artist, but I tried my best. If you could just please look at it." Miles only wanted to be done with Shinsou and if it took looking at a stupid picture to achieve it, then so be it. He glanced over to see a poor drawing of what it looks like to be him and Shinsou. Shinsou looked like Medusa with snakes coming out of his head. Miles assumed that the snakes were supposed to be his hair. In addition, his body was shaped like a sack of potatoes; some kids kick the shit out of. What really puzzled Miles the most was when he gazed at the picture of what was supposed to be him was why his back was curved up so much. He looked like he was about to bust it down like Thotiana. Supposedly, they were supposed to be holding hands, but those baseball gloves say otherwise. There was a message written on the top of the picture that said, "I will love, adore, and treasure you always. You are my shining moon, and I can't sleep without thinking of your bright smile at night. I will always have you forever in my heart." Miles was laughing his ass off from this shit that Shinsou created.  
  
"Shinsou, this message was very soft and feminine. We have only seen each other like about four times in person, including this very moment. Now, you're telling me that you love me? Shit; you really need to slow your roll, Romeo. But as for this picture, why do we look like that?" Miles chuckled. "Like look at the top of your head, though. HAHAHA. Also, why is my whole body doing the WOAH." Miles was at the point of tears. Shinsou's expression smoothen while watching Miles laughter.  
  
"I told you I tried my best, okay. But it is nice to hear you laugh." Shinsou stated, and Miles tried to stop, but the picture was just so bad that he couldn't.  
  
"Is that all. Mhm. You wanted. Mhm. To say now." Miles said, getting his last laughs in.  
  
"Ugh, one more thing." Shinsou got down on one knee as if he was about to propose. People began staring at them to see what was happening. "Miles Morales, will you? HAHAHA. Just kidding." Shinsou had Miles really fooled as he really thought Shinsou was actually proposing to him. He wanted to say he would call the police on him, although he remembered that Shinsou WAS the police.  
  
"Are you insane?" Miles exploded out as people still focused their attention on them.  
  
"I'm going now. Goodbye, Shinsou." Miles stormed away, leaving Shinsou alone by himself. Honestly, what did he think would have happened? Like they were just "Gonna kiss kiss fall in love." Please.  
  
As Miles walked away, he knew he despised Shinsou with a passion, but then again, he could not forget the way he felt about him either. "BRUH, WHHHYYYY? LIKING OR LOVING SOMEONE IS LIKE A DISEASE. WHERE IS THE CURE WHEN YOU NEED IT?" Miles thought as he curved right around with a wave of anger stomping his feet and walking back to Shinsou. When he stood in front of him, Miles raised his hand, and Shinsou believed that he was going to get hit. He flinched and closed his eye, waiting for the impact that he thought he was going to receive. Lucky for him, there wasn't any. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Miles stand before him.  
  
"YOU SHINSOU, AREN'T SHIT! YOU AREN'T EVEN THAT CUTE! I HOPE THAT YOU GET YOUR SOCKS WET! I HOPE YOU TRIP ON SOME STAIRS. I HOPE YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND HOW IT AFFECTS OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Miles held out his other hand and wrapped them around Shinsou's neck, hugging him. Shinsou wasted no time as he did the same, and it lasted for a minute or two. Some people were clapping for them, and the two of them didn't know why but they just rocked with it. When they both release one another, Miles began to speak.  
  
"I was taught by my parents and my uncle that I should forgive those who have hurt me. But that doesn't mean that I will forget what they have done. Now, I'm going to go sit back down with my "guardian." He has been waiting for me for more than five minutes." Miles walked off once more.  
  
"I could wait with you." Shinsou declared.  
  
"Don't you have work to do Mr. Chief man," Shinsou assured Miles that his team could handle a couple of hours without him.  
  
"Do what you do." Miles responded, walking back to Agent Kei and introducing Shinsou as an acquaintance of his.  
  
"Yeah, I figured after witnessing that whole Disney movie you guys were reenacting over there." Agent Kei said.  
  
"Right. Well, he wants to wait until I depart on the plane and then he could leave. Is that all right?" He said.  
  
"As long as he doesn't come on the plane and he doesn't do anything suspicious, then whatever," Shinsou assures him that he understood as they all sat and waited another two hours and a half for the plane.  
  
\-------

"Flight XXXX is boarding now." the airline attendant announces.  
  
All three of them stood up simultaneously, Miles and Shinsou looked at one another signaling that this was there last time seeing one another. Agent Kei went ahead, giving them a moment to say their goodbyes.  
  
"Thanks for the adventure," Miles stated.  
  
"Thank you for attaching yourself on to me the first time we met," Shinsou commented.  
  
"That sounds a little weird but okay." They hugged one another one last time and Miles moved a little landing one last kiss on Shinsou's lips. Shinsou felt grateful by it but devastated for Miles departure and for his dishonesty. Miles broke the kiss and explained that he had to go.  
  
"I could maybe miss you." Miles joked.  
  
"Well, I will miss you a bunch too. Maybe if I ever come to the states, you could probably web me around sometimes." He joked, but it hit too close to home.  
  
"WOW, you really know how to fuck up a moment now, don't you?" Miles was a bit agitated.  
  
"I sure do, but I am so sorry." Shinsou nervously laughed. Miles smacked both of his hands on Shinsou's cheeks, causing him to yap in pain and hold them both. Miles ran towards the entrance of the plane, looking back and saying, "Farewell Shin Tzu."  
  
"Sayanora Smiles." Shinsou spoked Miles' nickname one last time. The two waved away at one another as Miles walked into the plane and Shinsou turns to the exit door. They both smiled as they went their separate ways.  
  
END.


End file.
